


Granted

by CaptRegina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CaptainQueen - Freeform, F/M, HookedQueen, HookerQueen - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRegina/pseuds/CaptRegina
Summary: After a tormenting time in the Underworld, Killian Jones' retrieving crucial pages to destroy Hades grants him Life by Zeus and he's returned to Storybrooke as Regina is mourning him.In this story-- there never was any OQ or Zelena with Robin. Robin is here and alive but never was with Regina, Hook was. Zelena still cursed them and killed Neal in 3B arc, but otherwise the Robin Hood plot is not there. At this point in time Zelena and Regina had made amends after their mother gave them their childhood memories in the Underworld.





	Granted

Chapter 1 Zeus 

As Regina weeps over the sleek black coffin, under her umbrella, she takes a moment to talk to Killian one more time.  
"I miss you... I miss your smirk, and smile," She sniffles. 

The long road that led them here wasn't easy. Regina and Killian had been together for a long while now. Realizing the pair was meant to be together all this time, battling the wicked witch, then Killian being the dark one. 

Regina was devastated when the only other man she loved this much, next to Henry, was not able to return to living after their journey to the underworld.  
They had planned to have a life together, and Regina was standing there pressing her black glove over the black casket. Her eyes closed a moment, and suddenly a light washed over her. 

She quirks her face in confusion, and furrows her brows, and then hears in a quiet voice behind her. "Regina..." 

Whipping around, she stared in disbelief as she saw him. "Killian?" She mewed, and then her feet carried her to him quickly. 

He walks forward as she thrusts into his arms, standing up on her toes, and kissing his cheeks. "Oh Killian.. how did you?" She glees. 

He laughs boisterously, "Zeus, he thought I deserved to go back because of the pages," He grabs her face and kisses her. "Oh Killian," She sighs happily against him, not wanting to let go. 

The pair clasp hands and walk towards Granny's where everyone else was going to be. "It's quiet," he observes.  
"Yeah well, we just had your funeral, so," She sighed. "And your sister destroyed Hades after all?" He asked.

"Yes, I couldn't believe that she saved me like that," Regina mused. "Well your mother did show you two had a proper relationship before she tore you apart," Killian said. "Yeah so we're working on it," Regina nodded to him.

As tires screech down the quiet street, the pair look forward. "Oh I'm also trying to teach her how to drive," Regina cringed.  
The pair watched Zelena weave a bit down the road with the frequent pressing of brakes. Suddenly, a little girl not even close to three feet high, wandered into the road. 

Killian reacted first, and rushed to the middle of the road. Scooping the child up in perfect timing as Zelena screeched the other way, and halted the car.  
Regina rushed to Killian's side. Out of breath, he holds the small child in his grasp. "Where did that munchkin come from?!" Zelena huffed getting out. "You want to drive slower? There is a speed limit," Regina scolded her.

"Wait.. what's the pirate doing here?" Zelena realizes. "He's ... back," Regina shrugged. 

The commotion outside alerted everyone inside Granny's, and they came rushing out one by one.

They noticed right away that the infamous Captain had returned. "Hook?" Henry asked. "Hi lad," he gave him a smirk.  
Henry was relieved and hugged him gently, the little girl still in Killian's good arm. 

"How did you get back?" David wondered. "Zeus sent me back," Killian shrugged. "Who's the little girl?" Emma asked.

"We don't know, she just wandered in front of the car, and Killian grabbed her," Regina said. "Hi, what's your name?" Regina asked gently to the frightened child.  
The child stared at her with bright blue eyes, unsure of everything.

"Zeus.." the child muttered. Regina and Killian look to each other curiously, "Zeus?" he pondered. "Did Zeus send more people back?" Emma asked.

The group was indeed confused about their new little guest. "She looks.... familiar.." Zelena couldn't help notice the obvious resemblance to Killian and Regina.  
"Let's go inside, maybe the book knows who she is," Henry suggested. "Right you are lad," Killian nods and attempts to put down the little girl.  
She doesn't let go.

The child latches on and clutches her small hands around Killian's neck. "I think she likes you," Regina mused. "Well I do have a way with women," He smirked.  
Sitting in a booth, Killian placed the child next to him. "How old do you think she is?" Killian asked. "She can't be more than four," Regina shrugged.  
"Here," Henry sat next to Regina to investigate the book. 

"She's probably hungry," Granny figured, hustling off to get her something to eat. 

"Hi, I'm Roland," Robin Hood's son approached the little girl. She finally spoke, seeing someone her size. "Molly...." She muttered.  
"Ah there we go, a name," Killian smiled. "Molly? That's your name?" Regina looked at her. The child nodded at her. 

"Ok, good, something," Killian said. "Do you have a mom? Or a Dad?" Henry asked. The child stares at him blankly unsure about that answer. 

"Wait, I've never seen these pages before," Henry says. "What?" Emma looks over his shoulder. "Look, Mom and Killian are holding a baby in this page," Henry points.  
Regina and Killian examine closely, and Henry turns the page, showing the couple with the baby on multiple pages, even her name appears, Molly Jones.  
"What?" Killian shakes his head at Regina. 

"That's impossible..." Regina doubted. "Here she is, at this age," Henry points to a little girl in a peasant dress in a small village.  
"Me," the little girl's finger points to the page, and knows that's her. 

"Oh my god," Regina realizes something. "What?" Killian asks. Regina feels her stomach just churn with torment, and she rushes up from the booth.  
"Regina.." Killian sprints after her. The others follow, except Henry. 

"I know what happens next," Regina says. "What do you mean? You think she's really ours?" Killian asked. "Well first of all look at her, she looks just like us, second, that book showed us holding her," Regina paced back and forth.

Snow and Charming join them with Emma, watching Regina realize the most painful next moment in the story.  
As Henry turned the page, he gasps himself at how the story went. 

"Regina... what is it?" Snow asked worriedly. "That village.... it was in the Enchanted Forest..." She breathes quickly.  
"If she's ours... somehow our memories of having her are gone," Regina thought. "Right, well Gold can be useful there," Killian said gently.  
"No, it's awful..." Regina shook her head at him. "What?" Killian asked. 

"It was me.... the Evil Queen... destroyed that village.." Regina whimpered. Killian sighed, and gently gripped Regina's arm.  
"I killed her.... I killed our child.." Regina breathed. 

Chapter 2 Loss

"Regina don't do this to yourself," Killian says gently. It's no use right now, Regina shakes her head backing away from him. "How can you look at me?" She quivers.  
"What? Don't do this," He pleads, stepping forward. "I killed our baby... I killed your child," Regina shook her head. "Regina, you didn't remember," Snow chimes in. She looks to her, "You didn't know Regina, that was the Evil Queen," Emma said.

"What if she knows?" Regina whimpered. "She can't possibly, she's barely 4 years old, and how would she know?" Killian insists. "He's right Regina, she probably doesn't know her parents or anything," Snow said.

"I can't...." Regina's eyes filled with tears, her heart breaking. "Regina, don't do this to yourself," Killian begged her gently holding her into his chest. "I'm.. sorry.." She choked. "No, you don't need to be, let's get our memories and figure this all out," Killian sighed gently rubbing his hand around her back.

Returning to the table, Molly is nibbling on something Granny gave her, and Henry is still across from her with the book. "Henry? What is it? I'm sure you saw.. what the Evil Queen did.." Regina sighed. 

"That's not it," Henry shook his head and stood up so they were all a few feet from Molly.  
The pages of this entire moment in history had appeared when Molly did, and there was more to the story. 

"She was taken by Zelena," Henry showed them. "Bloody hell," Killian sighed. "Of course she did, she hated me then, because Rumple chose me, and she wanted revenge." Regina sighed. "You think she took the memories too?" Killian asked. "Probably, how could she not tell me?" Regina grew impatient.  
"Well Zelena must have slipped out of here so we didn't interrogate, David and I will go to her," Emma volunteered. 

"Let's get to Gold first, he can also prove she's ours with Magic," Regina said. Killian approaches the child that is likely his daughter and she looks up to him with a curious look. "Hi, can we take you somewhere?" He asked.

Molly remained mostly silent but pushed herself up so that he could grasp her in his good arm. Picking her up, the group split into their separate ways.  
"Well she likes you," Regina noted, seeing Molly play with Killian's necklaces. "Well, I hope so," He says. 

Entering the shop

"Gold!" Regina called out. Killian walked behind her with Molly on his side, her hand resting on his shoulder and his chest. Molly's curious eyes wandered around the shop at all the trinkets surrounding the space. 

"What do I owe the pleasure?" He furrowed his brow seeing Killian standing alive. "Well I see someone is back from the dead," He mused. "Yeah well he's not the only one, the little one there, also is," Regina said.

"Hmm curious, looks familiar," Gold said. "Can you please see if she's .. ours?" Regina whispered. Gold startled amused. "Oh stop that," Regina scoffed.  
Gold came around the counter and went towards the child in Killian's arm. "Hold still," he said and waved his hand, magically obtaining a small lock of her hair. 

He repeated the process with Regina and Killian. Regina and Killian watched on as Gold waved his hands and three pieces of hair intertwined and changed to a red then gold color. "Mmm, indeed she's yours," Gold confirmed. 

Killian sighed, almost relieved, but also nervous about the fact he's suddenly a father. "We need you to give us memories of this happening," Regina said.  
"Well that will take me time to get that potion," Gold said. "Okay, can you just get it? Without a deal?" Regina groaned. "Just this once," Gold agreed. 

"How did the child die?" Gold asked as Regina began to leave. "That's for a discussion alone," Killian pressed and nodded, ushering Regina out, Molly in his arm. 

Meanwhile 

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Zelena snapped as David and Emma showed up at her door. "You disappeared from Granny's as soon as the little girl got there," Emma said. 

"Yeah well, what about it?" Zelena asked. "The pages appeared in the book, we know you took their baby and erased their memory," David said. "And what do you two want to do with me?" Zelena rolled her eyes. 

"You need to face Regina and Hook," Emma stated. 

At Regina's 

"What do we tell her?" Regina asked. "We tell her we're her Mama and Papa," Killian smiled gently. "You think that's enough?" Regina asked.  
"Yes, she's only four, she just needs looking after," he said. 

"I'm surprised you're so calm about this," Regina breathed. "Well I just came back from the dead, so that's startling in itself, so adding a little girl who's ours, little worrisome, but nothing we can't handle," he said gently. 

"We wanted a future together like this, and here it is," he said. 

The pair headed into the living room where Henry was sitting with their little new edition. "So, Molly, umm I'm sure you would like to know who we are," Regina sat down next to Killian.

Molly looked up from the carpet at them, her bright blue eyes like Killian waiting for them to go on. 

"What we want to say is that you are home," Killian said gently taking Regina's hand. "Home?" Molly furrowed her small brows like Killian's.  
"We're your parents... Mom and Dad, or Daddy," Regina said. Molly's innocent face began to smile sweetly at them both. "I stay here?" Molly asked.  
"Yes yes, of course, you stay with us," Regina nodded. "Mama?" Molly went towards Regina's knees. 

"Yeah..." Regina tried to contain her emotions. Molly climbed into her arms. Even in Regina's arms, she was small and petite. "Daddy?" Molly pat her hand on Killian's shoulder from Regina's grasp.

He raised his brow and sweetly smiled at her. "Yeah Hi," he winked. 

"Hello!" Mary Margaret welcomed herself inside, "I went and picked up some clothes for her," she said. "Oh, good, I'm going to clean her up and get her changed," Regina picked up the four year old. 

Molly was already taken with them and clutched Regina comfortably. 

Regina spent the night being a mother to her daughter, though internally was fuming at what to do about her recently forgiven sister for this new information.  
Killian had plenty of nerves about being a father so suddenly, but was trying to adapt quickly. The child was sweet and innocent, and was small enough still where all she wanted was to cuddle against him and feel safe. 

He was given this second chance of life, and Molly was too, so he would do his best to be the best father he could to her. 

Regina, however, he feared would not be able to bury the anger and the second chance she gave Zelena would now backfire. 

Chapter 3 Take 

It was awkward for such a small child who was technically dead for so long to be sleeping normal, but she didn't do too badly, but awoke at four am.  
Luckily for Killian's centuries on the sea, operating at odd hours came in handy for the small voice calling him at the wee hour. 

The tiny feet of Molly patted next to their door, and Killian's eyes cracked open. He shifted from next to Regina, and pulled up pants and threw his shirt on. "Before daylight, your mummy won't move," he said quietly picking up the little one. 

"Daddy..." Molly said against his chest. "Yeah that's me, how am I doing?" He asked. The tiny girl's hands clasped around his neck, and she looked at him sweetly. He figured that meant he was doing okay in the first twenty four hours of being a father. 

"Now, see that sunrise? Red sky is usually a bit of a warning to sailors, means the seas could be rough," Killian said in a soft tone. The four year old looked at him wide eyed listening to him. "I guess you're a bit too little to understand that," He mused with a chuckle. 

"Well she's a sponge at this age, anything you teach her she'll pick up, so watch the sailor mouth," Regina commented coming into the living room.  
"I'll keep that in mind," Killian chuckled. "How are you two doing? Thanks for getting up with her," Regina sat and Molly came to sit on her lap. 

"Well I figured you would say she's my daughter before dawn either way given the captain life." He said. "You are right," Regina confirmed. "We're okay, just getting to know each other," He said. 

"How are you feeling? David and Emma said they confronted Zelena, at least she didn't leave town," Killian said. "Yeah I'm not quite ready to see her, I probably will hurt her," Regina said. 

"She didn't tell me that she did this," Regina sighed. "Would that have been better?" Killian asked.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked. "Well if Molly hadn't come back at the same time with me, would you want to know that we had a child that died and by your hand?" Killian asked.

"I don't know, I suppose that's worse," Regina shrugged. 

"I want to know who she left our baby with though," Regina huffed. "Well probably some simple folk in the village," He said. "To think I was probably right nearby the whole time," He said. 

Killian was indeed correct. The village where Zelena dropped their infant all those years ago was near taverns he frequented when he came into port.  
At one point in time rushing through the cobblestone streets, he even ran into Molly in a drunken state. The child had just bumped into his knee, and he helped her up patting her off, and never remembering it at all. 

"I just keep thinking, what would have happened to all of us if she didn't take her to begin with," Regina thought. "Well you may not have cast the curse at all," He said.  
"That's it.... Gold..." Regina glared. "What?" He asked. "I bet he put Zelena up to this in the past, to make sure his deed was done," Regina said. Killian sighed, neither of them having the best past with Rumplestiltskin, and here was a new part of the past changed. 

"Regina don't do anything rash," Killian says gently. "I know one thing I want to do," Regina nods. "What?" He asked.  
"I want to be rid of that other part of me so badly," Regina sighed. "I understand," Killian nodded. 

"Are you okay being Daddy for a while on your own?" Regina asked. "Well I think she's pretty much here for good so," He shrugged. "Mommy will be back okay?" She asks Molly sweetly. 

"Daddy sun," Molly pointed out the window to continue the sailing discussion. "Think we'll be fine," He smirks and gently kisses Regina goodbye. 

About an hour or so later, a knock is heard. Killian answers and rolls his eyes dramatically. "Hello Captain," Zelena greets begrudgingly. "What do you want?" He scoffs.  
"I came to face the music as they say?" Zelena quirked. "Regina isn't here," He said. "I don't know when or if Regina is going to want to see you," He said. 

"Well I suppose I can extend the apology to you too," Zelena said. "Oh thanks, saying sorry for taking my baby, and making me and Regina forget we were in love and together? A simple sorry is enough," He said sarcastically. 

"Can we talk or not?" she sassed. "Well I suppose so since you didn't even call me pirate this time," Killian opens the door all the way.

Zelena walks into the house and sees Molly in the living room cutely playing with old toys Henry had. 

She stares at the little girl, her niece, and feels guilt deep inside her. 

"Rumple manipulated me," Zelena blurts out. "I would say I'm surprised, but that would be a lie," Killian sighed. 

"He did, he chose Regina over me and said briefly that the only way I could cast it is if I took her happiness," Zelena said. "Me and Molly, I get it," Killian mused leaning his back against the wall. 

"I didn't tell Regina, because how awful would it have been to tell her I took her baby, erased her memory and the child was dead?" Zelena rambled. "I know, I said that this morning," He admitted. 

"So you understand?" Zelena asked. "Why didn't you admit it when you first met Regina? When you wanted to destroy her life?" He wondered. "I don't know, I just ..... didn't," She shrugged. 

"How do I know you left her with anyone who remotely cared for her?" Killian asked. "I left her with a village couple that wanted a baby, and couldn't have one," Zelena admitted. 

"Is that the truth?" he presses. "Yes, I have no reason to lie to you, and you know it was a small village," Zelena defended. 

"Killian! Gold gave us the..." Regina halts in her tracks seeing Zelena standing across from her love. "Memory potion.." she utters and glares at her half sister.  
"Molly go upstairs baby," Regina hugs her gently and pats her off. 

"Regin.." Zelena begins, and Regina magically stops her talking. Zelena gasps silently, "No, you're not talking, I'm talking," Regina sneers.

"You took our Baby, and you didn't even tell me that our past was more complicated than it was," Regina snapped. "Wouldn't it be worse if you didn't even have her alive? And I didn't kill her," Zelena defended.

Regina snapped and slapped her across the face. 

Killian gently held her arms back as Regina burned a glare at her, "Zelena maybe you should go for now," Killian suggested.  
Regina sighed and the pair drank the memory potion made by Gold. "I have one more thing I need to take," She held up a syringe. 

"What's that?" Killian asked. "It's a potion to split the Evil Queen from me," She said. 

Chapter 4 Split 

"You have to inject this into you?" Killian asked. "Well you're going to," Regina told him. "Regina you really sure about this?" Killian asked. "I want her gone," Regina shook her head solemnly. 

"Let's go outside, so we don't wake the kids," Regina lead the way out to the backyard with him. 

He looks at her gently, and asks her once more, "You sure?" 

She nodded assertively, and held out her arm to him. "Ok," he breathed once, and put it towards her arm and injected the red potion. 

As the potion spread through her veins, Regina gasped a bit. Twitching slightly, Killian worried, watching as the ghostly version of the Evil Queen, pulled away from her. 

After a moment, her image was more and more clear, and she was the same human entity as she once was. This time, however, she was looking Regina in the face.  
"Two of us hmm? Sure he can handle that?" Evil Queen grinned at Killian. Killian quirked his brow up, amazed at the pair before him. "I don't need you anymore," Regina pounded her hand through the Evil Queen's chest. 

She pulled out the heart, that was mostly blackened, and stared at her former self. "You'll miss me," The Evil Queen glared. "No, I won't..." Regina exhaled and squeezed the heart to dust. 

Before them, the Evil Queen fell into particles of dust as well. 

Killian gently touches her shoulder, "You okay? How do you feel?" He asked. 

"I feel fine, relieved," Regina assured him with a small smile. "Mama!!!" Molly cried from inside, "Come on, we have a little pirate to settle," Regina said.

Killian gently smiled and followed Regina as they went up the stairs hurriedly to Molly waking suddenly. "What's wrong?" Regina picked up the little girl. Molly was young and simply cuddled her mother there with her father watching on.

The next Day at Granny's 

"So how's fatherhood?" David pat Killian on the shoulder. "Uhh ok so far, she seems to like me, she definitely loves the water already, must be in her blood," Killian chuckled.

"I want to get her a little sword, but Regina says no blades until she's ten," Killian laughed. "Well protective mothers are ... intense," David mused.  
"So you destroyed the Evil Queen?" Mary Margaret asked. "I want to be a mom to Molly, and I don't need her anymore, that's a life I don't want to repeat," Regina explained. 

"Have you spoken to Zelena?" Emma asked. "Uh..." Regina groaned. As she did the door rang to the diner, and Zelena happened to enter. The room fell silent.  
"Well speak of the devil, or the witch," Regina sassed. 

Zelena eyed the room, and flicked her eyes back to Regina, who crossed her arms. 

"Well I guess we know that this has made some new issues," Zelena said. 

"Issues? That's what this is to you? This is not some sibling squabble over the last soda," Regina scolded roughly.  
"Well you don't even give me a chance to talk to you," Zelena scoffed. "Ladies, not here," Killian said cautioned. 

"Fine, not here," Regina walked straight, passing Zelena, keeping her eye on her going to the door. She holds it open waiting for Zelena to head out ahead of her.  
"Should we follow them?" David asked. "No, but we will," Killian said, "Stay with her Henry," he pat Henry to stay with Molly. Molly turned in the booth to watch her father and others leave with him to go outside.

"Are we going to have some witch fight again?" Zelena shook her head. "Is that your apology?" Regina scoffed.

"I came to apologize to you, and your Captain was there, and I explained why I couldn't tell you, not after all this," Zelena said.  
"Well that's not a good enough apology," Regina's voice was heard, yet Regina wasn't the one speaking. The group looked and saw the Evil Queen walking towards them. Killian and the others gaped in surprise. 

"I killed you.." Regina shook and pointed at her. Zelena's eyes widened, as her evil half of her sister came towards her.  
"Did you really think it would be that easy?" The Evil Queen laughed deviously at Regina. 

"Look at you! Talking to this Witch, Snow White and Prince Charming looking WELL and AWAKE as ever!" The Evil Queen glared around the group.  
"The Captain here..... still looking..... " She swaggers towards him, leering at him up and down, "Delicious," Evil Queen smiled at him. Killian rolled his eyes.

"You are everything that I'm not," The Evil Queen circled. "That was the point of being rid of you," Regina sassed. "Well that's not so easy now is it? Where is our sweet little girl?" The Evil Queen asked.

"You stay away from her," Killian warned. "Well at least get some payback here," The Evil Queen walked, and held her hand up towards Zelena.  
Regina furrowed her brow, and watched the Queen push Zelena against the back wall, magically in a choke hold. "Ahh!" Zelena gasped.

"You forget I'm more powerful than you," The Evil Queen sneered. Regina moved powerfully, and counter acted her magic, pushing the Queen back. 

"You're not more powerful than me," Regina said. "In a way I am, I still want and I am still set on my plans, and you know that I can achieve them," The Evil Queen smiled.  
"Your bloody revenge? Still?" Killian asked. "This from the man who wanted revenge on the imp for centuries," The Evil Queen chided.

"Well, I've let it go now," Killian said. "Oh aren't we growing?" The Evil Queen mocked. "You have no power here, this is my town," Regina said.  
"No, in fact this is MY town dear, I created it in MY curse, and now I'll finish it," The Evil Queen berated. 

"What are you going to do? There's a lot of us with Magic here," Emma objected. "Oh Savior," The Evil Queen scoffs, "You have no idea what I'm capable of," The Evil Queen threatened. 

"And one more tip, you can't destroy me, without hurting yourself," The Evil Queen grinned at Regina.

With a puff of purple smoke, she was gone, Regina sighed and turned to Killian. "Bloody hell," He sighed.

"Mama," Molly came out of Granny's with Henry. 

"It's alright," Killian picked up Molly and looked to Regina. "What the hell do we do?" Zelena asked.  
"We?" Regina asked. "What? She just tried to kill me," Zelena shrugged. "So you plan to help?" Killian asked.

"I already told you, I feel sorry for what I did, but frankly Molly is here now, and your evil half, I think you need me," Zelena looked at Regina.  
"You may be right that we need someone wicked to defeat her, but I don't need YOU," Regina marched off. 

Chapter 5 Witch 

"Uhh would you mind?" Killian put Molly towards David. "Sure," David smiled, more than happy to hold the little girl. 

Killian walked back around Granny's where Regina was pacing with a fireball back and forth. "Love," he said softly.

"How could she just??!" Regina stamped her feet with fists clenched in anger. "Zelena?" He asked. "Yes, how could she just think I want to work with her? After this?" Regina shook her head exhausted already at the new shake up to the town. 

"Well as much as I don't like to defend your wicked sibling, she does have a point." Killian said. 

Regina furrowed her brow, annoyed at him, but more bothered by the fact he was likely right in his thoughts.

"You let go of the Queen, long before you removed her last night, she may very well be the more wicked of the two of you at this point," he mused.  
"You're saying I'm not Evil anymore? Have gone soft?!" She scoffed and put her hands on her hips. 

Killian rose a brow, amused by her behavior, given it reminded him of their early days. "Love, you're a mother now, Henry and Molly have changed you a lot, and while I know we both would kill anyone who threatened them, we still aren't the same," he said. 

"I suppose you're right, which I hate," she huffed and crossed her arms. "Mmm, we fought for our own love and to have a family and here we are.  
Never did either of us think that we would be calling Snow White and the prince, our family," he widened his eyes at her.

"I need to get out my anger at her and I need you out of the way with Molly," Regina admitted. "What?" He worried. "Just let me do this," she pressed.  
He sighed and reluctantly let her leave, marching off to where he assumed would be her sister or vault. 

"Going somewhere?" Gold interrupted her march. She rolled her eyes and continued in her pace, slightly slowing as his cane clicked and he spoke.

"Don't tell me you're protecting her?" Regina mocked. "No, and you just lied to your love, you do plan to fight her," he said. "You think you know me so well?" Regina glared. 

Gold stood his stance and watched Regina shuffle off.

Killian knew Regina just as well, and knew that this would not go well. As Gold stood, "You're not going to stop her?" Killian sidled next to him.  
"If she wanted my help she would have asked," Gold shrugged casually. "You very well bloody know she wants to destroy her," Killian frustrates. 

"Well that is her decision, and with the Evil Queen around, some drastic changes may have to happen," Gold mused. 

"Stop it," Killian stated. "I don't take orders from you Captain," Gold mocked.

"The Evil Queen has a lot more grudge against you than Regina, help stop this," Killian said again pressingly. 

Regina indeed landed herself in Zelena's house. "What are you doing?" Regina asked. There was noticeable suitcases around. 

"I'm going back to Oz, I don't need to be here," Zelena said. "Oh let me help then!" Regina waved her hand angrily and threw things across from one shelf towards the wall. 

Missing Zelena's head, she ducked and looked up, ready to wave her own hand at her.

"Oh you need those old drapes." Regina mused, waving a hand to tear the bar off the wall. Pressing Zelena back with it magically against her.

Zelena huffed under it, and Regina closed in on her and ripped her heart out. "Ahh!" Zelena yelped and the door flew open.  
"Ok that's enough girls." Gold said, placing two hands on his cane. Killian enters next to them. Regina breathes and stares at Killian with her sister's beating heart in her grasp. 

"Regina.. no." Killian pleaded to her. 

Regina looked at Zelena, with tears. "We made up, and you should have told me, found a way," she choked, her eyes welling up. 

"You won't turn me into that monster, she's already out there. I won't kill you, but I can't forgive you right now, but I also need your help," Regina grit her teeth.  
She pushed the heart back into her sister roughly, "your move." Regina stood up, dropping the curtain rod to the ground. 

Zelena took a deep breath and stood up, gaining her composure once more. Killian walks across the floor to take Regina into a side hug of comfort.

"Do we have this out of our system? With the other half around, we are all in danger, even Molly probably," Zelena said. "Are you going to be on our side?" Killian asked her.

"Yes I will, our mother clearly showed us we were not meant to be enemies," Zelena said. "Well isn't that a sweet reunion," Gold mocked.  
Killian rolled his eyes, "Ok thank you goodbye," He scoffed. "Don't you want my help? You can't possibly defeat her alone, I taught her," Gold boasted.

"That's also me if you remember," Regina sassed. "You know where to find me when your plan doesn't work," Gold teased and limped away. 

"Well? What is our plan actually?" Zelena shrugged at them. "We'll get to that, why don't you come meet your niece," Regina suggested in a somber tone.

Zelena is surprised, and looks at Killian first, "Really?" She gasped a bit. "Yeah well, figure we should collaborate with our other heroes and see where to go from here and Molly can meet you," Regina squeezed Killian's hand sighing through her words.

Zelena simply nodded, knowing how hard it was for Regina to say those words.

The group heads to Regina's office, where they've all congregated, Molly sees her parents enter and excitedly skips to them. 

"Well Hi," Killian picked up the little girl. "Well?" David asked first. "Well, we need to figure out how to destroy my evil half without destroying me," Regina shrugged. "And we have no idea how?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina shrugged.

"Hi," Molly was the most cheerful being a four year old oblivious to the situation. She was saying hello to her aunt. "Hi," Zelena waved gently. "This is your Aunt and she has magic too," Regina forced. 

"So you two are?" Mary Margaret hinted. "We're not killing each other," Regina stated. "That's as far as we've got, for now," Regina nodded to Zelena.  
"Ok, so the Evil Queen," Killian shifted the toddler on his side. "Mommy." Molly said. "Well, Not really sweetheart," Regina corrected her. 

"Why?" Molly asked. "Uhh Regina, she probably won't understand," Killian said.  
"You just stay with us," Regina worried. "Ok," Molly nodded. 

The dual version of Regina, one of them fully cold and evil would make it harder than expected to keep a small toddler out of harm's way, especially when that child only saw her mother in the other version. 

Chapter 6 Measure 

Regina and Zelena were at peace enough to work together to try and defeat the Evil Queen. Killian was on guard twenty four seven over Henry, as well as his new tot, Molly. 

David being a grandpa, and equally protective over Henry kept him for the day, and Killian took Molly to the ship for the first time, to spend some quality time.  
Molly's small feet were in little boots, just like his, and she hopped excitedly along the deck, following her father's long strides to the helm. "No this my little lass is the helm, it's the wheel that puts the ship in the right direction," Killian said in a soft tone.

He had learned quickly and naturally how to talk sweetly to the small child. His instincts taking over mostly. 

Molly looked at him nonstop with bright eyes interested and curious what he had to say and teach her. She tip toed against the helm, trying to reach, which was impossible at her not even three foot tall height. 

Killian smirked proudly, leaning backward on his heels, watching the little girl. She was a delight and he was beyond proud to be her father, and that she was now with them once again. He figured the memory potion, once finished, he could at least remember her birth and infant days they had her in the past. 

"Well you're not quite big enough yet to be a little Captain," He knelt to her. "I big like Daddy?" Molly asked him sweetly. "Well you may not be as big as Papa when you're grown up, definitely Mummy though," he smiled.

"Actually come to think of it," He quirked his brow. "Can you stand there?" He placed the child's back against the side of the helm, "Good, hold still," he gently places his hook on the wood directly behind her head.

He pings the wood, and gently takes Molly aside, then carving his hook in a line across the spot. "There, that's how tall you are," He smiled. "Until you get big enough, I'll hold you up here," He scoops the child up and places her sitting in front of him on the helm.

She smiles happily sitting there and Killian couldn't be more proud. He can't deny, however, that he worries for her and what the Evil Queen would do to Molly.  
It was difficult to say how much the Evil Queen had a heart at this point. It was likely she was the version of her that was after her memory was erased of having Molly. Even her memory of Killian, aside from some bed company was gone. 

While Hook occupied Molly, Regina and Zelena and Emma were attempting to find a magic solution to defeat the Evil Queen.  
"No offense savior, but not everything can just be destroyed by a hug from you or something," Zelena scoffed. "Ok well I'm just trying to help too." Emma defends.  
"Ok, maybe we should call it a night," Regina shook her head closing a book. 

On the Ship

"Come on Love, let's get going," Killian said realizing it was close to dinner time. As he carried his daughter off the ship, a cloud of smoke poofed in front of him.  
"Well well hello," The Evil Queen smiled before him, in a blue velvet dressed suit. "What do you want?" He jerked Molly in his arm. "Mommy," Molly uttered to her. "No, Molly," Killian said anxiously.

"Well she's not really wrong," The Evil Queen smiled. "You don't even remember having her," Killian said. "Well I do now," the shrugged at him walking closer.  
"Technically you made her with me," The Evil Queen said. "I don't bloody care," He said. "Well you're all going to care, You tell Snow White and Prince Charming that they will have to face me in fields tomorrow at noon, or I destroy the town," She danced her brows up.  
"You would really destroy everyone here? Including your child?" Killian sneered. "You just said I don't remember having her, which is true, I don't," The Evil Queen said coldly. 

"Goodnight Dear," She waved in a teasing motion and poofed away. "Daddy what destroy?" Molly asked him innocently. "Oh darling, let's just get to your real mum," He cuddled the child close to his chest. 

That evening

With Molly sound asleep the adults collaborated.  
"Well that answers that, she wants to get rid of Snow and Charming still," Regina sighed. "You guys can't just sacrifice yourselves," Emma argued. "We're heroes, we can't just let her destroy the town," Charming defends. 

"Any idea what you think she means Regina?" Mary Margaret asked. "Well it's hard to say, killing you isn't torturous enough for her," Regina thought. "So she plans on just torturing them?" Emma asked.

"And they call me Wicked," Zelena scoffed. "I don't know," Regina shook her head. 

The next morning, the entire town, minus the children, went to where the Evil Queen expected to see her notorious enemies.  
"Well where are they?" The Evil Queen glared at them. A beat of silence and birds chirping, made way for, "We're here," David and Mary Margaret crossed through the center of the group. 

"Oh I've waited so long for this," The Evil Queen smiled deviously. 

The group waited and watched as the halves of Snow's heart were held before them, from David and Mary Margaret's chests. After a moment, the Evil Queen laughed deliciously and shoved them back into their chests. 

A moment of nothing, and then Mary Margaret collapses to the ground. "Mary Margaret!" David kneels, "A sleeping curse never stopped us before!" David yelled at the Queen. "Well then you're so good at finding her, GO," she poofed sleeping Mary Margaret away.  
As expected, in the same glass casket in the woods, she lay sleeping. Killian, Regina, Zelena and Emma there with them this time, as David kisses her, waking her once more. 

As she blinks awake, "Mate!" Killian catches David as he collapses now. "David!" Mary Margaret sits up.  
"Oh no," Regina sighs. 

"What?" Mary Margaret pleads. "She poisoned both of you so that you both can't be awake at the same time," Regina sighed. "So we can never be together," Mary Margaret sighed, leaning on David's chest. 

In the loft 

The group watches Mary Margaret sit next to David writing to him.

"I can't watch this," Regina huffs. "Woah, love where are you going?" Killian halts her. "I have to do something, I'm the only one that can hurt her," Regina said. "Not without hurting yourself," Killian argued. 

"I'll find a way," Regina insists. "Let me go with you," Killian says gently. "I'll stay with Henry," Emma elected, "And I'll stay with Molly," Zelena volunteered.  
Regina sighed deeply and looked at her sister, "Ok," she agreed. Killian and Regina left. 

Chapter 7 Trust

"Well, they're awfully old, whatever was here, but you can play with these," Zelena placed a basket of old stuffed toys and blocks in front of Molly.  
"You're awfully trusting aren't you?" Zelena asked as Molly put blocks in her hand to play with her. "I suppose you have no reason not to," Zelena mused. The child was too little to understand most of the things going on. 

"Wow, yay," Molly was happy with their little block tower and easily satisfied about it. Zelena even felt happiest she had in a while having the little girl excitedly play around for the afternoon. 

Meanwhile

"Thought I would find you here," Gold entered the vault. "What do you want?" Regina asked. "Well, at the least you can remember your daughter," He placed vials down of clear potion. 

The pair stared at them, "Go ahead," Regina said to Killian. "Aren't you going to take it?" He asked. "I have an idea for mine," Regina said.  
"Go ahead," She encouraged again. Killian lifted the small vial and drank the potion quickly. 

As he blinked, he remembered the moments in the past. A smile came across his face, and Regina looked at him with emotion and yearning. "She was a beautiful baby," Killian smiled at her.

"How long after we had her was she taken?" Regina asked achingly. "Three months," He muttered. 

Regina sighed and pressed herself against his chest with his arms encased around her. She breathed against him, not even remembering the full past felt painful enough. 

"Are you going to take it?" He asked. "Yes, but I'm going to take it at the right moment," She said. He looked at her curiously, "What happens to me, happens to her, if I remember, she will," Regina said.

"You think remembering Molly and us in love will stop her doing more damage?" he asked. "We have to hope so, I already don't know how to break the curse on Snow and Charming," Regina worried.

Killian gently held her hand, and rubbed a circle on her palm. "I think we've exhausted efforts for now, we should get Molly," Regina nodded.

Meanwhile

"Well you're really good at that aren't you?" Zelena praised the small child who was coloring things at the table. 

"Playing Auntie?" The Evil Queen abruptly pops up. Zelena grabs Molly into her arms. "What do you want?!" Zelena snaps.  
"I want what you are supposed to be doing," The Evil Queen sneered. "What is that?" Zelena shook her head. 

"You were supposed to destroy Regina," The Evil Queen stated. "And if I had, you wouldn't be here right now," Zelena mocked.

"Oh that's true," The Queen pouts playfully, with a tantalizing move of her hands. "Go away," Zelena snaps, placing Molly down near her.  
"Is she winning you over? That cold green heart of yours? She's just another thing that Regina has, that you don't," The Evil Queen mocked.  
"I don't see it that way," Zelena argued. 

"Don't tell me you care for her?" The Evil Queen scoffed. "You would if you remembered that she's your child," Zelena reminded.  
"Well I don't," The Evil Queen teased, and waved her hand, collapsing the shelf behind them. "Ah!" Molly startled and grew afraid. 

"Stop it!" Zelena stopped objects flying around them, Molly clutched her leg fearfully, and then Zelena wasn't there. The Queen poofed them outside.  
"You wanted a witch fight all this time, why not do it with the version you always wanted?" The Queen mocked.

As the battle of magical strength went on, Molly rushed out of the farmhouse and down the stairs of the porch. 

Molly crosses the center of the women, and the Queen raises her hand, "No!!" Zelena poofs immediately in front of Molly and absorbs the dark magic blasting it backwards to the Queen.

She lands on her back, and Killian and Regina arrive. 

"Molly!" Killian runs ad Molly is clutching Zelena. Regina circles over the Queen, and looks at her, "She saved that child!" The Queen yells angrily.  
"I was responsible for her death once, I won't be again!" Zelena yelled as Molly wrapped into her father's grasp.  
The Queen poofs away in frustration.

Regina comes to her sister. Zelena breathes, "The child is perfectly unharmed," Killian muttered to them. 

"Well she was protected by someone wicked," Regina smiled. Zelena returned the smile and sigh, "Thank you," Regina nodded.

At the loft

David was in his sleep, Mary Margaret awake right now. 

"We have something that may help this situation," Regina said. "I think we need a night out," Mary Margaret blurted out.  
The women looked at her curiously. "I'm in and out of a sleeping curse, with a baby, and I think we deserve a night out, if Killian wants to watch an extra kid?" Mary Margaret asked. "If you think it's safe," Killian shrugged.  
"What more can she really do?" Regina shrugged. 

"Uhh, sure, he's mostly going to sleep too right?" Killian asked. "You'll be fine," Regina chuckled. "I'll be here to help you," Henry assured.  
Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret and Zelena shuffled off for the evening, leaving Killian and Henry to tend to Molly and baby Neal.  
"Well he's definitely asleep," Killian mused at the baby in the cradle. Molly, however, was wide awake ready to play. 

"What's that lad?" Killian asked as Henry was making something. "Well it's a wooden sword, Grandpa used it once to teach me, thought Molly would like it," Henry smiled handing the small sword to her.

Molly indeed grinned, like her father, as she took it in her hand. "That's right little lass, you hold it just like this," Killian guided her small hand on it's handle.  
"Like Daddy," Molly smiled at him. 

Out at the bar 

"How many has she had?" Zelena asked. "Just one believe it or not," Regina shrugged looking at Mary Margaret.  
"YES I DOOOO!!" She was challenging some vikings in the white rabbit. Emma, Regina and Zelena watched Mary Margaret throw a dart perfectly. "Let's go again!" She cheered.  
"Wow someone want to cut Snow White off?" Zelena sighed. "Wow, mom," Emma sighed. 

"Well at least she's happy for now, given the situation," Regina said. "So Killian knows that you guys were happy with Molly in the past, since he took the potion?" Emma asked.

"Yes, he said we were overjoyed, and happy with Molly, until she was taken, so she has to soften if I give her this memory," Regina said.  
"What if she doesn't?" Zelena asked. "Well, then, will you watch Molly?" Regina muttered. Zelena sighed, "Reg..." She began.

"Of course we will, she's one of us," Emma nodded. "It won't come to that, I always said, wicked always wins," Zelena said.  
"Well for once, I hope it does," Regina clinked her glass. 

Chapter 8 Try 

"Well, I managed to get the little one into her dress, she wasn't too impatient with me," Killian smirked entering the bedroom. "What are you doing?" He blinked and saw Regina holding her own heart in her hands.  
"I just want to try something," She said. "What?" He asked. "Well if what happens to me, happens to her, I wonder if I can control her, or rather, you can," Regina suggested. 

"You want me to try and control the two of you? Normally I would enjoy that probably," He raised a brow. "Killian, we have to try," Regina said. "I don't like where we're going with this," He said. 

"I know, but we have to at least try and manipulate her to get her to tell us how to solve the curse on Snow and Charming," Regina said. "Right," Killian sighed.  
"Mummy, Daddy!" Molly sprinted into the room. "Well listen to you getting your father's accent," Regina chuckled. "Did you eat what I gave you?" Killian asked. "No, Henry gave pop tart," Molly smiled.

"What the bloody hell is a pop tart?" Killian confused. "It's fine dear, I'll feed her lunch later," Regina said, picking up Molly. 

Killian tickled Molly's cheek with his fingers, and hugged Regina and her together in a hopefully comforting moment. "So what do you want me to do today?" he asked.  
"Just watch her like normal, on guard, I'm going to see if we made any progress, the bookworm is helping," Regina switches Molly to her father's arm. "And your heart?" He asked. "You protect it, like always," She smiled softly.

"Okay," He nodded, "she has no use for it anyway, what happens to me, happens to her," Regina assured.  
As the day wore on, Killian occupied Molly, Henry was off between Charming and Emma. "You're really into this art stuff huh? Maybe you get that from me," He smiled, as Molly had colorful smears of paint on her arms and even cheek.

He hears the door open and close, and furrows his brow. "Uhh you stay here, I don't want your mum to see this mess," He said gently patting the child's head.  
"Hello dear," Regina smiles at him, "Uhh Molly is occupied a moment, we weren't expecting you so soon," He said. "Oh well I missed you," Regina shrugged and teased her hand up his neck into his dark hair. 

She tugs his lower lip in a driving kiss, and he realizes, pushing her away, "No," he scolds. "What?" She scowls at him. "It's you," he sneers.  
"Regina doesn't kiss me like that, that's the Queen," he snarled. "Oh you're no fun," She snickered at him.

"What the hell are you doing posing at her right now?" He barked. "I thought I would just check on you two," She says casually walking around. "You have no reason to be near Molly, or me," He warns. 

"Leave, or you'll feel steel piercing you, I don't care if it can't kill you, it can harm you," He threatens. "Well fine, you're no fun, turned all paternal and weak on me," She scoffs.

"I'm not weak, I'm stronger than I ever have been because of Regina, her son, and Molly," He corrected, before she angrily poofed away.  
Killian grit his teeth and sighed, and the door opened once more, "Hey," Regina greeted him. He quirked a brow, and took initiative, kissing her hard.  
"Mmm," She groans, but welcomes him, landing back on her heels. "Wow, what was that for?" Regina blinks at him. 

"Just making sure," He smiled.  
"She showed up didn't she?" Regina sighed. "Yes," He nodded. "Where's Molly?" Regina gasps. "Shh, she's fine, the Queen just was trying to see if she could fool me, her mistake was kissing me, I know how you kiss," he stated. 

Regina took a deep breath and the pair were interrupted by Molly. Regina smiled, and realized, "Well you've been painting," she observed with the child's colored hands, and arms, and face. 

The parents kneel to the colorfully painted little girl. Killian looks to see the little handprints that were on the swinging door from the kitchen, and towards Regina. "She's very creative, do I want to go in there?" Regina asked. 

"No," He shakes his head stifling a small laugh. "Ok, I'll wash her, you .... handle that," Regina picks up Molly and heads upstairs. Regina has no qualms about the creative little girl, at least she's happy and carefree. 

Regina's mind was racing a lot more than that of her four year old daughter. She was worrying about her family, the entire town in fact, and how to break a seemingly impossible sleeping curse, and destroy an evil entity that used to be herself. 

Molly splashed around in the tub, giving Regina at least a few carefree moments just being a mother. 

Tucking her in, Killian leans on the doorway as Regina comes towards him, shutting the door behind her. 

"Ok, I want you to try now," Regina said tugging him along.  
Killian holds Regina's heart in his hand, "Okay, go ahead," Regina nodded. Killian presses his lips in a hesitation briefly, "Come here," He commands into the heart.  
"Now now that is Unfair," The Evil Queen popped in front of them. "It works," Regina smiled, satisfied. "Whatever will you do with me Captain?" The Evil Queen teases with her hands shifting down her own body, biting her lip.

Killian rolls her eyes, "Whatever Regina wants me to," Killian said. "What happened to the Captain I know? From my memory, you're in charge," she smirks.  
"This is different," Killian glared at her. "You need to tell us how to cure the curse you did, on Snow and Charming," Regina demands.  
"Oh you think it's that easy? Just squeeze that until I give in?" The Queen snorts.

"Killian.... do it," Regina said. "What?" He gasps. "Killian, just do it," Regina said calmly. "I'm not squeezing your heart," He refuses.  
"Love is weakness," The Queen teases. "Just enough," Regina presses his fingers more over her own heart. 

He breathes. Applying a pressure, until both Regina and The Queen feel the pain. "Tell us," he demands.  
"You do like it rough," The Queen gasps at him. "More Killian," Regina winces. 

"Tell us! You demon!" Killian commands again. "You can't kill me, because that means killing her," The Queen grins at him.  
Killian releases the pressure on the heart, "Regina... she's right," he sighs. 

The Queen poofs away once more.

"I can't do that again, don't ask me to," He says. "I'm sorry, I just thought we could try," Regina sighed. "The potion is the best chance we have," he encourages gently.  
"You're right, and I hate when that happens," Regina pouts. 

Chapter 9 Parts

"Mommyyyyyyy!!!!" Molly's scream echoed through the entire house, jolting Killian and Regina at the wee hours of the night. "What's wrong?!" Regina rushes into the room, with Killian on her tail with his sword of course.

"What's wrong my angel?" Regina grasps the little girl into her chest, Molly burying her head onto her. "I think she meant other mummy," Killian sighed picking up a red apple. Regina sighed, and the pair paced around for the remaining hours of the night.

Molly rested comfortably in their bed, as the parents stay wide awake. "What do you think she did or said?" Regina worried. "No idea, the child is too little probably to explain or understand," Killian said quietly. 

"At least Molly can sleep," Killian sighed tiredly, taking Regina's hand in his. The pair sat as Killian drew circles on Regina's palm, something he did even years before. He remembered now, doing this during her pregnancy to soothe her.

"That's it," Regina realized. "What?" he asked. "I think I know how to solve the curse on Charming and Snow," She said. 

In the morning, Killian carried Molly in his arm as they headed toward the loft. "Mom, Killian," Henry came rushing to them, and side hugged Regina. "Hi Henry," Molly smiled.  
"Hello," Zelena approached them with a certain caution. "Someone visited me last night," She held up a red apple. "Oh great, so she's making the rounds," Regina sighed.  
"I don't like Red ones," Molly shook her head. "Oh?" Regina looked at her. "Green, better," Molly smiled. Zelena grinned, Killian stifled his laugh. "I... okay..." Regina shook her head. 

"Wait, what?" Mary Margaret asked, after Regina explained the difficult and risky solution to break the sleeping curse on her and David.  
"It's risky like I said, we put you two both to sleep, and then I remake the poison, and we share it," Regina said. "How many of us?" Emma asked. "I don't know, as many of us as we can," Regina said. 

"I don't know if we can do that," Mary Margaret shook her head. "You don't want to try? This may be the only way to wake you two," Regina said. "But how long will everyone be asleep?" Mary Margaret worried.

"I don't know, minutes, hours, days, I don't know," Regina shrugged. "But with everyone asleep, no one can wake with a True love's kiss," Mary Margaret said.  
"Well, it would just wear off, whenever," Regina shrugged.

"I would drink it," Emma nodded. 

"I would too," Henry chimed in. "We all would," Killian nodded. "Oh fine, I guess I would too," Zelena scoffed. 

"I'm sure the dwarves would," Regina added. "I'll wake him, and you ask him too," Mary Margaret sighed and hugged her daughter once before going to wake David.  
As the spell once again woke David and put Mary Margaret asleep next to him, he blinked to see everyone there. "What happened now?" He asked.  
"Nothing, we just may have a cure for you two, my other half is still wreaking havoc," Regina informed him.

"Okay, so what's the cure?" David asked. As the group explained to him what would happen, he agreed on the condition that Mary Margaret only would if he did as well.

"Reason we're all up at this insane hour?" Leroy asked. "Because as you see before you, Snow and Charming are both in this curse now, as per their request," Regina began.

"What?" Granny asked. "Well, in order to break it, they both had to go into it, and we can break it, hopefully, by drinking a bit of the curse ourselves," Regina explained.  
"So we have to go into a sleeping curse?" Doc asked. "After all this time, and the things they have done for all of us here, we owe them a try," Regina said.  
The group looked around the office at each other, and Regina was indeed correct. 

This coming from her of course being the most symbolic.  
"Okay, let's do this," Killian took the goblet from her and drank first. One by one, the group finished the goblet of the poison. 

Upon the last drop leaving the goblet, by Henry, Mary Margaret and David both blinked awake.

Looking to their side to see the other looking at them for the first time in weeks, they smile. As they sit up, before embracing each other, they look around to see everyone sound asleep.

"They did it," Mary Margaret sighs seeing Regina and Killian flat on the floor, her hand grasping his hook, and Molly upon his chest.  
"Emma," David goes to her first, as Mary Margaret circles the room. "Dad..." Emma shifts awake. 

One by one, the group wakes. Killian is grasped by Charming, and helped up, with his daughter stirring in his arm.  
"It worked Regina..." Mary Margaret hugged her. "Well, now we just have the Queen left," David shrugged. 

"Well at least we can fight her together." Mary Margaret assured. 

As the group headed out of the town hall with the Prince and Snow White together once more, they were greeted by, "Well well WELL!!" The Evil Queen scoffed.  
"SAVING them!!?" She stared at Regina who walked through the center of the group. "You lost," Regina glared at her.

Facing herself was her biggest fear and now it was coming true, staring her back with cold eyes. "Look what's become of you! Love is WEAKNESS!!" The Evil Queen scoffed.

"LOVE IS MY STRENGTH! Love has taught me that I can be happy! WE can be happy, we had a baby, we have a son," Regina said.  
The Evil Queen snickered, "And that is supposed to solve everything?" 

Regina sighed and grasped the bottle in her pocket. With the group and the Queen staring her down she drank the memory potion.  
As her mind flooded with her first kiss with Killian, conceiving their daughter, giving birth to her, and the pain of losing her, she blinked her eyes and tears fell.  
As she looked up, the Queen's face tilted upon a realization. 

A realization of the past, Regina assumed. As her brow furrowed, the Queen met her eyes. "Mommy!!" Molly yelled and wiggled from Killian's grasp.  
The child ran, and instead of grasping Regina, she lunged into the figure of the Evil Queen, tugging at the purple gown. 

"Molly No!" Killian worried and had no idea what the Queen would do with the child grabbing around her. 

Chapter 10 Granted

Killian's feet rushed to halt just behind Regina, the others of course motioned in precaution that something would happen to the little girl. 

The tiny hands of the child wrapped around the Queen, and suddenly her majesty's eyes closed, and her hands wrapped around the child. 

Killian stopped in his movement, and the group watched the Queen hold the child up and in her grasp. A softness came over her face. 

Killian gripped Regina's hand, as the Queen finally spoke. "Mine." She breathed against Molly's dark curls. 

"What's happening?" Zelena asked, observing what everyone else was seeing. A light shined and started to shine through the Evil Queen, right where her heart was.  
Regina gasped, and The Queen set the child down. Killian gently clasped the small child's hand as they watched.

The Evil Queen, lit up through ends of fingers and ends of hair as she miraculously was disintegrating. Not in death or darkness, but in light. Regina felt herself tingle all over, and The Evil Queen smiled once more before the space was empty of her.

Regina felt herself gasp, as if being made whole once more. 

"Molly, you did it," Regina breathed and picked up her little girl. Killian smiled proudly, and finally sighed relief that she and everyone else was safe.  
"I've never seen magic like that," Zelena said. "That was something very special," Regina smiled at Molly. 

"We made that," Killian smiled, and kissed the child's head. 

"Well, definitely need to celebrate," Mary Margaret voiced. "Cake?" Molly asked cutely. "Uhh sure," Killian chuckled. 

Hours later, Molly was had chocolate cheeks in Granny's, and the group was celebratory in Snow and Charming awake together, and the Evil Queen gone once more .  
"I think we need a nice quiet weekend, just sleeping in and enjoying this little one," Regina said. "I'm not sure sleeping in goes with the little one," Killian laughed. "True, she is a sailor like you," Regina mused.

"I can think of some other activities for just us too," Killian smirked. 

With the weight of the worlds off their shoulders, the pair slept a bit, not too late into the morning, as Molly was up.  
"Daddy!" Molly squealed excitedly. "What the bloody hell is this?" Killian scoffed stairing at the screen. 

"Why are the children in this thing so enthusiastic about going to Neverland with that demon? And why is he wearing tights?" Killian furrowed his brows in confusion.  
"Henry said you wouldn't like this movie," Regina reminded him. "Well he's right, LOOK at the size of my ship, and why am I wearing Tights?!" Killian scowled insulted.  
"Tinkerbell!" Molly was excited about the entire thing. "Well at least she's accurate," Killian mused. "You would know," Regina sassed, with a glare. 

"Ohh all this time and you're jealous of that?" Killian chuckled. "All this time of being Captain Hook and you're insulted by a child's film," Regina teased.

"This is ridiculous though," Killian whined. "Molly likes it," Regina said. "Yeah well, she's four, Molly, your Papa is not like this bloke one bit," Killian explained.  
As the movie played and the words "Bilge rats" was said by the animated Hook, Molly looked at her father. "Daddy say that," Molly mentioned. 

"Ok, so they got a few words right that Daddy says, but nothing else here is right," Killian tells the curious little girl. Regina can't help but giggle about it. 

"And the fact they make me this afraid of an actual crocodile, how absurd," He scoffed. "Well real crocodiles are dangerous," Regina said. "Yes but a bloody clock!?! REALLY!?" Killian exasperated.

"Okay that's enough of that one," Regina said. "Yeah no you stop it when my ship flies here at the end," Killian sighed. "Mmhmm, dinner time," Regina said. "More, look, Mommy," Molly held up another film.

"We are not watching Snow White," Regina refused. "Oh but we can watch the other nonsense?" Killian teased. "Fine, maybe a little later before bed," Regina told Molly.  
"What the hell am I wearing?!" Regina scoffed later, Killian smirked, "The words love, around the tot," Killian grinned. "I mean really..." Regina sighed.

"Definitely not as revealing as your outfits," Killian smiled devilishly. "Well at least the dwarves are accurate, annoying," Regina commented. 

The pair was clearly insulted by their versions portrayed in the real world animated films, but Molly was indeed entertained, being four years old. 

The next day, Molly was humming around the living room. 

Killian quirked at her, and the child started singing, "Someday.... my pince... will come.." the toddler tried. Regina looked at Killian worried.

"Oh no no no no no," Killian shook his head. "Killian.." Regina scolded. "She is not getting a bloody prince, ever," Killian commands. "Come on Molly," Killian scoops her up and disappears into the other room.

Later on in the day, "Yo Ho Yo ho, working for Captain hook," Molly was singing again, and Killian was smiling proudly against the wall. "You watched it again just so she would sing something not about a prince?" Regina asked.

"What?" Killian feigned. "I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about, given she sort of likes Roland, who's father is a thief, definitely no princes," Regina told him.  
"Okay, can we not betroth the child yet? Though you're right I do prefer the thief," Killian smiled. 

"Hey Guys," Henry came through the front door. "Hey," Regina smiled at him. "Got Molly another movie that you guys may not hate as much," Henry said.  
"What one?" Killian asked. "Frozen, it's about Elsa," Henry told them. "Hmmm, couldn't be worse than our versions of rubbish," Killian scoffed.  
"You can't marry a man you just met..." -- The film character said. "AH! I KNEW I LIKED HER!" Killian cheered. 

Days later 

Molly had a new tune in her head and it was growing exhausting to hear. "Remember when I said it couldn't be worse than our versions?" Killian groaned. "Oh it's cute she likes the song," Regina mused.

"Yes but how long until she lets it go?" Killian mocked. 

Killian and Regina were delighting in taking care of Molly and having a full family with everyone. The child was precocious and indeed the combination of the Pirate and the Queen. 

That showed through as time went on. "I said no, I'm the Captain, I make the demands little lass," Killian said firmly. The child beneath him crossed her arms in a very Regina type of way. 

"What's going on?" Regina enters. "Someone is giving me quite the cheeky attitude about picking up toys," Killian informed her. 

Regina looked down at her mini self, Molly quirked her eyebrow like her father up to them. "Well, granted she is just like us," Regina said.  
"True, and I suppose we'll have many more battles like this in the years to come, given we were granted this second chance," he smiled. 

The End


End file.
